


Highschool Life is a Drag

by Ciel_of_the_mew



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_of_the_mew/pseuds/Ciel_of_the_mew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has just moved to new town after his parents death in a tragic fire causing him to loose his eye. He doesn't fit in much and everyone makes fun of him for his hight, blue hair, eye patch, and some other stupid shit he doesn't give a  single fuck about. On his first day when he gets on the bus, he meets a tall ebony haired male named Sebastian Michealis eho had such sexy ass eyes that made Ciel almost cream his pants looking at him, but the real question is will they make a connection. Read to find out  more about this young males shittly life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool Life is a Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To the friend who was there for me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+the+friend+who+was+there+for+me).



“Go back to hell you gay sadistic bastard!” was the first thing I heard as I stepped onto the shit bus. I looked up to see an energy drink can fly from the back of the shit bus and hit some raven-haired kid straight in the fucking forehead. Of course I didn’t give one fuck about anyone, so I sat my little ass in the front seat right next to this dinky blond. “Hello! My name is Lizzy!” she blurted into my ear. I turn to her slowly with a glare that could send daggers into her soul. She looks at me startled and confused, but continues to speak like she didn’t notice. “Hey, why do you have an eyepatch? You look very silly with it on!” My eyebrow twitches as I hear her says those annoying words that I heard so many times before. I slowly turn to hear once again, but this time a crooked smile was printed on my face. “Oh, you want to see don’t you?” The blonde bitch smiles and nods her head as a response to my question. MY smile only grows as I reach and lift it, as I do a fucking gummy worm falls out of my gaping eyehole. That did it, that caused the blond fuck nugget to scream at the top of her lungs. She vaulted over the seat and landed on some nerds playing Pokémon or some shit, to be honest, I didn’t fucking care. As long as that wack ass bitch was out of my sight. I sigh loudly and covered up my eye once more. And that’s when I heard it. It was faint but I heard it. A small giggle from across the aisle. It was that ebony-haired male hat got pelted in the face with that can earlier. He was giggling, and then he was laughing, I mean he was laughing so hard that he grabbed his sides and was almost in tears. When he finally stopped, he scooted to the edge of his seat, keeping his head down for a strange reason. When he finally looked up at me I saw a wide mile that just kept growing. He was handsome, no he was fucking HAWT! Like if it was up to me I would let him bend me over the seat and fuck me sideways. “Hey, mind if I sit here?” Mr. McSexy said as he glided into the seat. “That was fucking funny! I can’t believe you did that to the principal’s daughter!” He said still bearing that huge smile of his. I glance at him trying to hide my obvious blush. “H-hi my name is Ciel Phantomhive, what’s y-your name?” I gave myself an internal face palm at that point. ‘Well shit, you fucked that one up. This is it, he can so tell that you are gay as fuck for him-‘I was interrupted from my thoughts when he said “Aww! You look so cute when you’re blushing! I guess you must be the skype type, I’m sorry… I’m Sebastian Michealis.” As I hear him say that my face only grows hotter and my mind more clouded. I slowly look up to meet his gaze. That’s when I noticed his Crimson eyes and his beautiful pale skin up close. I also noticed that he to interest in me as he slowly scooped my face. He liked what he saw, I could tell, a light blush appeared on his pale cheeks, he began to avoid eye contact. I noticed his neck as well as his jaw line, it was broad and clearly visible, and sexy as fuck. The bus stopped suddenly swerved, and I plowed right into his chest. “So soft…” I think to myself as I slowly look up too Sebastian, only to see him stare back at me wide eyed and a red face blushed over. “I-I uh…” He says quietly, and that’s when I realized… I said it out loud!  
‘Fuck!’

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liiked my first posted fanfiction. Don't worry there will be more I might write some more in the morning ^^


End file.
